Beast Boy's Hidden Talent
by Mr. Average
Summary: Raven's having nightmares, Beast Boy's got a hidden talent that is coming to light, and there is a danger lurking that could destroy BB and Rae's newfound relationship. Pairings: BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Jinx, and a special bonus pairing.
1. Home Alone

This is a little BBxRae fic I've wanted to write for awhile now. Pairings: BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxJinx, and a bonus pairing. Raven will be OOC at times throughout the fic, most likely because this is my first Teen Titans story. Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network and DC comics. All songs used belong to their respectful artists and/or record companies. Now let's get this party started.

It was a balmy summer's evening in Jump City and a couple of Teen Titans were going out to romantic dinners.

"Ready to go?" Starfire asked as she walked into the common room wearing a sparkling green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Robin opted for a tux instead of his usual uniform, but still wore his mask. Though you could still tell he was staring in awe at her.

"Let's go sweetie" she said snapping Robin out of his trance.

"Try not to drool too much, I just cleaned the carpet" Cyborg joked earning a death glare from his fearless leader.

"Well we'll see you guys later" Robin called as they left for the evening.

"I still can't believe those two got together"

"Yeah, but they do make a cute couple"

"Kind of like two other people I know" Cy said grinning.

"What? You mean me and Rae?"

"Hey, I'm just saying is all"

"Look, Rae and I are just friends. Nothing more" Beast Boy said somewhat dejectedly. Cy noticed this, but decided not to press it.

"Well I have to get ready for my date, have a good evening, man"

"You too, dude" Cy left to get ready leaving BB to his thoughts. 'I wonder what Raven's up to. Probably in her room doing who knows what, or on the roof meditating' BB decided to watch a little TV. A little later the doorbell rang. (AN: Do they have a doorbell?)

"Hey grass stain, could you get that?" Cy called from his room.

"Sure thing tin man" BB called back as he headed for the door and opening it to reveal Jinx in a midnight blue evening gown with ruffles at the bottom and black heels. She also had her hair down in stead of her usual pigtails. In short she looked stunning. Even Beast Boy caught himself staring.

"Um, excuse me but is Cyborg ready to go?"

"Huh? What?" Beast Boy said snapping out of his trance.

"I said is Cyborg ready to go?"

"I think he's about ready"

"Ready for what?" Cy said entering the conversation. He had just finished polishing his bionic parts and wore a black suit with a red tie.

"For me" Jinx said huskily. Cy got a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Jinx, you look great"

"Thanks, you too"

"Shall we go?" Cy asked extending his arm which Jinx gladly put her arm around.

"Let's shall" So saying they headed to the T-car for a fun-filled evening leaving Beast boy alone.

"Boy I thought they'd never leave" BB said to himself. "Now to put Operation: Rae of Sunshine into effect" While that was happening Raven was in her room taking a nap. A few seconds later she woke in a cold sweat.

"Whoa, that was a real nightmare" she said to her self as she tried to forget the horrifying dream she just had.

Raven's Dream

She was at the park sitting on a black blanket with various foods set out.

"What the hell is going on here? If I didn't know any better I'd swear I was at a picnic, but where are the others?" She said to herself looking around.

"Miss me?" said a familiar voice.

"Beast Boy?"

"In the fur" he joked causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Where are the others?"

"Probably back at the tower"

"What?"

"We're on a date so they stayed behind" Raven gave him a confused look. "Are you ok?" Beast Boy said with genuine concern.

"Uh, yeah, fine" Rae decided not to worry him.

"In that case dig in" Beast Boy said back to his usual goofy self.

"Yes, dig in" said a voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"No! It can't be!" Raven whispered in a scared tone.

"What can't be?" BB asked.

"Uh, nothing"

"So, I'm nothing to you? That hurts coming from my own daughter"

"Why are you here?"

"To destroy you the way you destroyed me!" Trigon yelled appearing right in front of her. "But first I'll destroy your friends starting with the green one" he said picking Beast Boy up and started squeezing the life out of him. Raven tried to move to stop him, but found herself rooted to the spot.

"NOOOO!!" Raven yelled waking up. "It was just a nightmare" she said trying to calm down. After a few minutes she was feeling better when suddenly she heard music. "What's that?" she wondered as she got up and walked to the common room following the sound of guitar playing. She was about to head into the common room when she heard her name.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Raven" she heard Beast Boy say before he started singing Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by 9 Days.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

About this time Raven walked into the common room and saw that it was indeed Beast Boy playing guitar like a pro.

'Wow! I didn't know he could play guitar so well. Or that he had a good singing voice' She thought to herself as she continued to watch the show.

_How many days in a year_

_Did she wake up with hope_

_But she only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making the promise is never for real_

_Is long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear_

_You look in the mirror so how do you choose_

_Clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_How many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

_How do we end up this way_

_Watching the mouths of the words that we say_

_And as long as we stand here waiting_

_Wearing the clothes and the soles of her shoes_

_How do we get there today?_

_When were walking too far for the price of the shoes_

_Clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_(Instrumental)_

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who's pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

_When she smiles_

As the song concluded Raven couldn't help but applaud startling Beast Boy.

"Raven?! How much did you see?"

"Pretty much the whole thing"

"Oh" Beast Boy said his ears drooping slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play the guitar and sing so well?" She asked sitting down next to him. Beast Boy's ears perked up at this.

"You think I sing well?"

"Yeah, you did just put on a brilliant performance"

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you liked it"

"Of course, it's not everyday a girl gets a song dedicated to her" She said smirking. Beast Boy just stared at her shocked.

"You heard that?"

"Sure did. And I thought it was very sweet"

"You think so?" he said inching closer to her. Raven noticed this, but didn't move away.

"As a matter of fact I do" Beast Boy once again moved a little closer making Raven a little uncomfortable, but again she didn't move away.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Beast Boy now started to put his arm around Raven who was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Yeah…uh…" Raven was struggling to come up with a way out of this without hurting Beast Boys feelings. "Are you going to sing some more?"

"Maybe later"

'Damn' Raven thought before an idea struck her. "Are you hungry?" Beast Boy's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Dinner!" he yelled shooting up from the couch and turning to Raven. "Wait here!" he yelled before running off to the kitchen. A few seconds later he ran back. "And hold my guitar for me" he said handing over his guitar which Raven took hesitantly. "Be right back" he yelled running back to the kitchen leaving a confused Raven sitting there holding BB's guitar. Several uneventful minutes later Raven found herself strumming Beast Boy's guitar to help pass the time.

"You know I could give you lessons if you want" Beast Boy said startling Raven. "Sorry, just wanted to tell that dinner is about ready so if you'd care to join me in the dining room. Oh and please put this on" Beast Boy said producing a black blindfold from his pocket. Raven eyed him warily. "Trust me I've got a surprise for you"

"You know I don't like surprises" Raven said flatly.

"Trust me, you'll like this"

'Fine" Raven said taking the blindfold and tying it around her head. Taking her hand Beast Boy led her to the kitchen.

"Ok you can take the blindfold off" Beast Boy said a few minutes later.

"This better be worth…it?" she said in awe when she saw what BB had done to the dining room. He had put a red table cloth over the dining room table complete with plates and silverware. And he had the lights down low making for a romantic atmosphere. "Whoa" Raven said breathlessly. "You did all this?"

"Yeah, for you" Raven turned towards him and got another shock when she saw him wearing not his uniform, but a black suit with a light green button up shirt underneath and a red tie.

"Wow" was all Raven thought to say as she was still getting over her surprise.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it"

"Now if you'll sit down I'll start serving dinner"

"Ok" Raven said uncertainly has she sat down.

"Now are first dish comes from all the way over in the kitchen" BB joked causing Raven to roll her eyes. "Anyway, we have a nice salad with ranch dressing on the side for you and one with Thousand Island for me"

"Thanks" Raven said as the salad was placed in front of her. The two ate in silence for awhile until Raven broke the silence.

"You know this salad is pretty good"

"If you think the salad's good wait till you try the main course" Beast Boy said as he took the now empty salad bowls away. After that they had a nice meal of vegetarian lasagna the two found themselves back on the couch just talking about stuff.

"You know Garfield you really surprised me today"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you showed me a side of you I don't normally see. Usually you're a big, green goofball…" Beast Boy's ears drooped at this and his head lowered. "But, tonight you showed me that you can be very sweet and even a little charming" Beast Boy's ears and head shot up at this.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do" Raven said as the two found themselves moving closer together.

"Well I wanted you to take me seriously for once. I know I can be annoying at times, but I only try to make you laugh and get you involved in activities cause I care about you so much. It's just that…"

"I spend a lot of time alone in my room" she finished for him.

"Bingo"

"I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry"

"It's cool" Beast Boy said flashing his usual goofy grin. "Though there is a way you could make it up to me" BB said the grin never leaving his face.

"And that would be?" she asked uncertainly,

"This" he said as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender yet loving kiss. Raven sat there stunned. Admittedly she had thought about kissing Beast Boy a few times, but never thought it would feel this good. A moment later their lips parted.

"Wow" Raven said breathlessly.

"You liked it?"

"Does this answer your question?" Raven said before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Now it was BB's turn to be stunned as Raven continued to kiss him. A few seconds later their lips parted.

"Rae? Can I ask you something?"

"One: don't call me Rae, and two: sure"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"I'd love to"

"Sweet" A little later Cy and Jinx retuned to the tower and walked into the common room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Cy asked as he turned on the light and the two got a surprise. Lying on the couch in each other's arms fast asleep were BB and Rae each smiling.

"Well it's about damn time"

"Aww" Jinx cooed as she saw the sleeping couple on the couch. "You're right, they really do make a cute couple"

"Not as cute as you, but cute nonetheless"

"You're not so bad yourself Mr."

"Thanks. Now why don't we get these two to bed" Cy looked to Jinx who was giving him a look. "There own beds"

"Ah. Ok, but be careful"

"No prob" Cyborg replied as he carefully picked up Raven and started heading for the door.

"Wait!"

"What?!" Cy said whirling around causing Raven to stir, but quickly fell back asleep.

"I have an idea"

"Don't scare me like that!" Cy said angrily, but made sure to keep his voice low.

"Sorry, but maybe my idea will make you feel better" she said as she whispered it into his ear causing him to break out into a huge grin.

"That's cruel, sadistic, and downright hysterical. I knew there was a reason I loved you"

"I love you, too" she replied picking up Beast Boy rather easily even surprising Cyborg. "Now let's go" She said walking out of the room being followed close behind by Cyborg as they started enacting their plan.

Like it? Hate it? Think it's the greatest opening chapter of all time? Yeah, right. As always ideas, comments, criticisms, and generous cash donations are welcome. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise it will get better. Hopefully. Until chapter two is released R and R please.


	2. Aftermath

First of all I can't believe how popular this is. I thought it kind of sucked, but the mob has spoken and it's all good. Anyway, a huge thanks to teentitansraebb, lovexaimextwilight, titanfan45, Dusky, yooper0987, MaidenOfTheMoolight17, NCISLOVER, and TTfanTT for putting this on their story alerts list. I'd also like to send another huge thanks to Foxwox, Arrowshot, Dusky, and wingedblackwolf for faving this fic. And of course yet another huge thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Without further ado, may I present chapter two. So, let's get this party started!

"You don't think we went to far did we?" Cy asked uncertainly the next morning as he and Jinx ate a meaty breakfast together.

"Of course not" Jinx assured him as she ate a slice of crispy bacon. "We didn't do anything wrong last night"

"I guess your right. I just don't want to risk upsetting Robin"

"Why would Robin be upset?"

"Because I don't normally do something like that"

"Well, neither do I, but it was fun"

"Well, yeah, and the fun should continue any minute now" About that time Robin entered the common room followed shortly by Starfire.

"Mornin' Cyborg, Jinx? What are you doing here so early?"

"Good morning friends Cyborg and Jinx!" Star greeted jovially before Cyborg could answer.

"He invited me over for breakfast and here I am. Why? What did you think was going on?" Jinx said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Uh…nothing, nothing at all" Robin said trying to hide a blush. Cy just sat there laughing. Star was about to ask what all the fuss was about when they heard screaming coming from Raven's room.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked as he and Starfire headed for the door. Once the door closed Cy and Jinx fell to the floor in raucous laughter.

Meanwhile in Raven's room…

Beast Boy was just starting to wake up with thoughts of what happened last night running through his head.

'Wow, I can't believe she actually kissed me last night! It was like a dream come true. And now it's like I'm on cloud nine. Oh wait that's just the mattress. Which feels softer then I remember. And why are the walls so dark and Oh MY GOD! I'm in Raven's room!' It was then that Beast boy realized he had his arm around Raven and quickly withdrew it. Fortunately for him Rae didn't wake up. 'Whew, that was lucky. Now to get out of here before Rae wakes up and puts me to sleep in a permanent sort of way' But right before he could make a break for it Raven shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him preventing his escape. 'Damn' BB looked at Rae's sleeping form. 'Man, she is so adorable when she sleeps. Though it looks like she's having a dream' BB thought to himself as he noticed Raven was sweating, but after she put her arm around him she seemed to calm down. 'I just hope I can get out of here before Rae wakes up' About this time Raven started to wake up. 'Oh come on!' Raven blinked her eyes a few times and soon saw Beast Boy in her arms.

"Uh…good morning?"

"Ahhhh!" Raven screamed in shock causing Beast Boy to scream as well. A moment later Robin and Star got to Raven's room and ignoring her rule about not entering her room entered and got quite a shock. Lying in bed together were Beast Boy and Raven, BB with no shirt on and Raven in a navy blue bra, both blushing in embarrassment.

"What in the name of chastity is going on here?!" Robin yelled noticing how sweaty Raven looked.

"Damned if I know" Beast Boy replied. "Last thing I remember I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up here"

"Raven, do you know what happened?"

"Of course not. All I know is me and Beast Boy were talking last bight, I must've been tired cause I fell asleep on the couch as well and next thing I know I'm in my own bed with him holding onto me"

"Hmm, maybe Cyborg knows something" That's when something clicked inside of Beast Boy's head.

"Hey, where is Cyborg?" Everyone looked around the room and noticed a distinct lack of the metallic man.

"I think we've got our culprit" Robin mused.

"But why would friend Cyborg do something like this?"

"It's called a prank Star, it's a joke people play on each other for their own amusement"

"Oh"

"Well, I think I'll be heading to the showers" BB said as he got out of bed and stretched. It was then that Raven noticed that BB was more muscular then she remembered.

'Wow, he's been working out. Hot stuff. Whoa, easy there Raven' she thought to herself as BB walked out of her room.

"We'll let you get dressed or something" Robin said as he and Star left Raven to her thoughts.

'Wow, I think I really like Beast Boy, but I really don't know what to do about him or about these dreams that seem to plaque me lately'

Raven's Dream…

Raven was just hanging around her room reading when she got a sudden headache. Gripping the sides of her head she tried to withstand the pain, but just as it seemed her head would explode the pain stopped, but something much more terrifying was about to happen. A big shadow like creature with horns and sharp teeth was walking around her room and suddenly appeared right in front of her making her gasp in shock.

"Like him?" said an all too familiar voice. He's my new pet"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Raven asked trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Because you tried to get rid of me and I can't let that go unpunished" About this time the creature had started to envelop Raven trying to posses her, but she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and noticed that the creature started to recede. The newcomer was strangely human in stature, but was concealed in shadow as well. The human shadow put it's hands up and they were surrounded by an orange aura that was shot at the demonic shadow causing it to dissipate with a scream. About this time Raven woke up.

End Dream

"What does it mean?" Raven asked to no one in particular.

Good? Bad? Update sooner you twit? Sorry it took so long and isn't very long, but I'm taking a summer class that has me writing four, five page, papers and that does eat up time in a way. And part of it is that this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a multi-chapter story. And I have got the plot pretty well figured out so hopefully the next update will come sooner rather then later. R and R please.


End file.
